Do I Look Dead?
by PatatoGirl
Summary: Just as Damon was releasing Elena from the sire bond, someone knocks on the door, someone who died 100 years ago. When the sister comes knocking, the boat goes rocking.
1. Do I Look Dead?

**Author Note: Welcome to the tale of 3 siblings, vampires and a rather lovable doppelgänger. This story, like most others, will have a happy ending. I am a Delena shipper, so no worries in that area. I am happy to announce that I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries; if I did I would make one hell of a mess of it. I do require comments in order to update! Read and Review!**

**-Patato Girl (**)**

**_(***)_**

I heard the rapping of knuckles on my front door and turned from Elena, the tears spilling over the brim of her eyes. My feet treaded heavily as I crossed the wooden floor and twisted the knob of the door, tugging it open lightly so not to rip it off its hinges.

Below me on the porch stood a girl, red hair and kaleidoscope green eyes with flashes of brown and gold. My feet felt like they were encased in concrete as I stood rooted to the ground and my jaw was left gaping at the sight before me. If anything was more important than Elena at this moment, it was her. Her face still held the youthful plump shape of a ripe summer berry; she was almost as tall as me, wearing a brown summer dress that was far too flirtatious for her actual age, if it was her. She was stunning, I ran my hand along her jaw and my eyes roamed her face, assessing her every movement, making sure that it really was her and not just some figment of my overactive imagination.

"Maria?" I whispered, she looked up at me with her kaleidoscope doe eyes,

"Damon? Is it really you?" her voice sounded so hopeful and her frail figure was shaking like a leaf, "Yeah Marie, it's me" her red lips spread into a wide grin and she sprung at me, wrapping her arms and legs around me. "Oh my lord, Damon I've missed ya so bad" I could smell her familiar scent of roses and mint as her my face was buried in her unruly auburn red hair, it was like time traveling into the past, a better and happier time,

"I've been lookin' all these years but you were gone" she whispered in my ear in her southern accent, "I thought you were dead". I couldn't stop looking at her, a hundred years since I had last seen her, my little sister.

I heard Elena cough lightly into her fist, trying to draw back my attention. I put Marie securely back on the floor and kept one of my arms around her waist as I turned slowly towards Elena towing my sister with me, Marie whistled softly under her breath "wow Damon" she said, impressed, "got yourself quite the looker, huh?", I could have laughed at the confused look on Elena's face, but then I realized that she had never seen me show anyone affection intentionally, and Marie and I had just put on quite the show.

I could still see the tears in Elena's eyes, and unfortunately for me, Marie saw them as well "Damon Salvatore!" she slapped me in the stomach, "What are you doin' makin' this poor girl cry", before I had time to explain myself Marie had already marched herself over to Elena, and looking her straight in the eye and flashing her usual charming country smile, she gave her introduction,

"Hi! My names Marie, you must be a friend of my favorite brother!" Elena stood in place, studying the girls face impassively. Much to my surprise Elena extended her hand, "hi I'm Elena." She said cautiously, Marie ignored the outstretched hand and went straight for the kill. She wrapped her arms so tightly around Elena that I was actually glad that she was a vampire, because one of Marie's hugs could strangle a bear. Marie squealed, delighted "Oh my lord my big brothers gotta girlfriend!"

Elena's eyes widened till they were the size of dinner plates, we both spluttered and stared at her, at a loss for words, Elena looked heartbroken at the same time, and even I could see that. Marie didn't know about the bond, how could she? It was still like opening a wound that had never been properly closed in the first place. Marie reassessed Elena's face, studying her radiant olive toned skin and those molten chocolate chip brown eyes that I was so besotted with. "Why are you makin' your girlfriend cry Damon?" she said angrily, I had forgotten about her mood swings since we'd been apart. "She seems a hell ova lot nicer than those blonde bimbo sluts you used to bounce around with, this one seems to have her head screwed on right" at the end on her spiel she nodded her head curtly, content with what she had just said.

Marie wasn't making things easy for me, how was I supposed to let go of Elena with my very persuasive little sister pressuring me and telling me the things that were amazing about her, like her not being one of those cheap sluts who would do anything just to get me to acknowledge them, her telling me the things I already knew, the things I know and love. How on earth did I, Damon, the big bad wolf, get turned into a pansy-ass softie like my brother?

Marie glared and Elena had hope gleaming in her eyes, they both looked at me expectantly, as if I was supposed to give some declaration of love, one that I wasn't allowed to give. I opened my mouth, hoping words would come to my rescue, but my rescue came in the form of two annoying blondes, one knocking on my door like it was some kind of contest, and one ringing the doorbell trying to out-do the other. I sighed in relief and opened the door for the second time that day, still careful not to rip it off its hinges. It swung open with a satisfying clank against the wall to reveal Caroline and my brother, much to my dissatisfaction. There was me thinking that this whole deal with Elena would be resolved easily, well not easily, telling the girl you love to go be happy with someone else is never easy, but maybe if I had gotten lucky it would have been a lot smoother. Damn it, I'm a pansy-ass, why don't you just give me a dress and call me Caroline. Or you could give me bad luck, bad taste, and overly gelled hair and you can call me Stefan. I am a part of the pansy-ass club. Kill me now.

With all my inner musings I had completely forgotten about the four extra people in the house, and I had momentarily forgotten how much Marie hates her older brother, Stefan.

"M-marie" he stuttered "I thought you were dead!"

"Do I look Dead?"

I saw that deadly glint in her eye and leaped forwards to pull Elena out of the way, we moved closer to the sofa, and further away from the two siblings. Caroline seemed to catch on pretty fast and just before Marie leapt at Stefan she scattered out of the way. Elena was cradled in my arms and Caroline looked like she had a million and one thoughts running around that small head of hers, which is not a good thing. Believe it or not, I have a decent understanding of women, it's better for them to have a bunch of little bombs go off once in a while rather than all that steam building up and causing the next Hiroshima bomb. At the rate Caroline's going, we are going to have to take cover under the moon to be saved. She always acts calm, and she keeps a level head, one of the very few things that I admire her for.

Elena started nudging me on the shoulder, getting harder and more persistent with each poke, reluctantly, I gave her my attention and she slanted her head in the direction on my siblings, "what's going on there?" god, she sounded so amazing just saying the simplest things, and now I could never have her without knowing if she really loved me, or if it was just the sire bond, "Let's just say that St. Stefan wasn't always a saint, and he and Marie didn't quite see eye to eye on things" she nodded, carefully considering her next words, then her eyes went cloudy and she looked far off. I assumed it would be a while since she knew what she wanted to say.

I turned back to Marie and Stefan to see her screaming at him, "You were a selfish asshole who took me for dead!" Marie screamed, Elena finally spoke again "you never told me you have a sister" she sounded sad, I hadn't meant to make it seem like she shouldn't be a part of this but I guess with all that's going on right now I never actually told her much about Marie. "I didn't know I had a sister Elena, I thought that she died years ago, long before Katherine came along. She disappeared one night outside our lake house and we never saw her again, everybody took her for dead, and Stefan was the first to accept it. I spent years looking for her and I didn't what to dwell on it, I'm sorry I never told you, but it never seemed important."

He expected to look up at her and see steam coming out of her ears, or worse, tears, but when he looked up at her she bore a bemused smirk, "Damon, you actually thought I wouldn't care that you had lost your sister?" he straightened up and thought about it for a second, he realized that without meaning to, Elena had just pin pointed his worst fears, nobody caring. He shrugged "nobody seemed to care in the past, when she first went missing, so I never really thought that it would be any different now.", "well for what it's worth, I'm glad that you have her back" he smiled weakly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Caroline saw the exchange and was fuming.

She sauntered over to us in those ridiculous heels that she wears and wrapped her hand around Elena's wrist, "sorry Damon, I need to borrow her for a second" a second my ass, I held my cynical comments back, I knew that they wouldn't be appreciated by Elena nor Caroline. "Caroline tugged on Elena's wrist and pulled her from my lap, "maybe you should separate Stefan from the hoe though" and at that second the entire room stopped, Marie stood up from her position over Stefan and brushed her clothes off, I pushed Elena away from the blonde and grabbed Caroline by the neck, "say that one more time. I dare you" I threatened her, she struggled to get my hands off her neck, and Elena just sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands while murmuring something about having thought filters. Marie took three dangerous strides towards Caroline, "well that wasn't very nice now, was it chica?" her light southern sounding words burning through Caroline's thick skin faster than acid.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Marie. Marie Salvatore."

If Caroline wasn't so busy gaping she probably would of fainted. I released her neck from my grip and let her fall to the ground in a heap of embarrassment. "I… Umm… Oh my God, I am so sorry I thought, I… God help me." She stuttered. I could see Marie's façade falling to pieces and she doubled over in giggles.

"Oh ma God, you are such a cutie, ya'll thought I was mad?" everyone stared at the vampire in complete astonishment, and I suspected everyone was thinking the same thing, 'how is this girl related to Damon?' I was hiding a smile of my own.

Marie came and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I missed ya Damon",

I smirked "I missed you to Marie" I returned her hug "but where have you been all this time?" I asked, her shoulders rose and fell in an exaggerated sigh, "well this is a long story so can we save if for later?" while she was talking she gave him a look that clearly said 'we will talk about this later and if you make me say it now I will kick you where it counts and you'll be serenading your sweet Elena soprano style.' If anyone can say that much in one look, it's my sister. So I suggested that I take her and Elena up to the rooms so that they can pick their own, it seemed like Marie was staying for a while and It doesn't look like I have any say in it. As for Elena, well, she has a loving brother who happens to be a hunter who has had his 'let's kill my vampire sister' switch triggered. So her place is pretty permanent unless he completes the map, and even then he might still have the 'let's kill my vampire sister' urge. I can't say that I'm complaining though, oh wait, yes I am. How am I supposed to keep my distance from Elena and let her be with someone who it not sired to, if she has chosen to sleep in the bedroom right next to mine? That's right, I can't.

**Read and Review (***)**


	2. Maybe After the Cure

**Hello Loyal Followers! I promised myself that I would have this up ASAP, obviously that was a failure. I want to give a shout out to the best follower EVER! Drum roll please… meskin10! Not only was she my first REAL commenter, but she dedicated a story to me! So check her out, she is super talented and the real reason that I am posting this chapter! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, R&R!**

While we were all upstairs choosing rooms Stefan pulled Caroline into our kitchen, effectively going out of our hearing range. I threw the duffle bag Elena had brought onto the bed. I zipped it open, and piece by piece packed every item into the dresser; I was near the bottom of the bag when Elena came in, "Damon!" she squealed, "What the hell are you doing in my bag?" well to me that sounded like a pretty stupid question, it was fairly obvious what I was doing.

"Hello Elena, I'm just…" I trailed off as I reached the last item of clothing in the bag, a red _lacy_ thong. I brought it up very slowly from the bag and dangled it from my finger. "Well, well, what do we have here?" I asked cheekily, "Does our innocent little Elena have a naughty side?"

"Damon, give it back" she said in a furious voice while marching over to me. I wasn't going to just give it to her, hell no. I was going to have a lot of fun with this. "What's the magic word Elena?" she growled at my mocking comment, and shit, I think it was the single sexiest thing that I had ever heard.

"Now" she demanded.

"That isn't the magic word is it Elena?" I teased. Her chest was inches from mine and I could feel the tension in the room, she stepped even closer to me and the only thing separating us was our clothing, I could feel every unnecessary breath she took as she leaned closer to me, rubbing her body up and down mine slowly.

"_Now_ Damon, give it to me _now_" did she mean what I think she means? Images of her body beneath me, moaning for me, flashed across my mind so fast that I could have gotten whiplash. With all the sultry concoctions of her in my mind I lowered my head and she stepped onto her tiptoes and her lips gained space, flush pink lips just waiting for me to devour. My lips pressed against hers, mashing together perfectly, just as they had the night before. Her tongue swiped against my lips asking for entrance, I complies willingly and lead her over to my bed, as her legs hit the side of the coveted mattress a high pitched squeal came from the doorway, Elena and I jumped apart as fast as our vampire bodies would allow us.

"Oh ma God you two are just so cute!" my sister said in her delight.

Elena whizzed over there and clamped her mouth Marie's mouth shut with her hand. "You _cannot_ tell _anyone_ about this Marie, do you understand?" Marie shook her head wildly, looking more like a bobble head than the sassy hundred year old that she was.

While Marie tried to leave in her haste, she knocked over the lampshade, and then the lamp, and then the table. I sighed, exasperated. "And that was?" I questioned sarcastically. Elena whipped around to face me,

"We cannot tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Why?" I asked, looping my arm around her waist, hopping to relieve some of her worry with my ever-present charm. I don't know why, wasn't I supposed to be letting go of Elena? Rather than trying to reel her in any more than I already had done. This was screwed up, tomorrow we were starting on our expedition to find the cure, and Stefan would never forgive me if we were ripping our clothes of in the same tent as him. Although, it would be funny to see the look on his face when Elena starts calling out my name, instead of his.

"Elena" I continued "I know that having this sire bond thing is unconventional, but if we find the cure, and you still love me, and then maybe we stand a shot."

She looked at me through a steely gaze. "For god sakes Damon!" she seethed through her teeth, "this love isn't just some stupid sire bond, its real. Have you even thought for just one second that I don't want to take the fucking cure? No you haven't." she spun on her heels and stormed out of the room, leaving a cloud of confusion above my head.

As I lay in my bed all that I could think about was the cure. What happens when Elena takes the cure? I don't know if it even works, we've been fooled in the past. Whatever bastard up there is controlling our lives like this is sick. All these messed up love triangles and false hopes that always left someone in tears, and now what? Elena was mad at him for wanting to know if she really loved him.

I threw my arm over my eyes and started murmuring profanities. I used my other hand to toss the thin bed sheet over my cold frame. I could feel the sleep catching up with me, my eyelids drooped under the strain of a long day and my vision blurred until all I was left with was a calm silence.

_The air was a biting frost that clamped onto my warm, alive skin; I crossed the paved sidewalk and was met face to face with the mansion, through the chilled windows I could see the crackling fire and the shadows it cast of two children and what I interpreted to be a woman. I could see the dark area swoop about the room, her hair following behind her like water cascading down a I stared in awe of the elegant figure, my feet moved of their own accord, bringing me closer and closer to the house I had, for so long, called home. In the driveway there was a 1967 Chevy Camaro, painted over by the white, glistening snow. My hand was raised to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal Elena, looking exactly as she always does, but bearing a grin that could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money. Two children crowded around her feet, neither of them looking any older than six, at most. "Damon" Elena sighed "these two little devils have been at my throat all day! Are you glad daddy's home now?" she said turning to the little boy at her right. The little boy nodded eagerly, and without my permission, my body knelt down on one knee and opened its arms. "Come on Tyson, Aren't you going to give me a hug? Or do I have to tickle you first!" What in the hell was I doing? And why did Elena call me daddy? _

"_Mommy, mommy make daddy stop!" the little boy squealed, what was going on here? Did he just call Elena mommy? "Damon stop teasing him!" Elena said in mock anger. My body stood up and walked the few small steps over to Elena, "God I missed you so much" I whispered into her hair. _

_Elena bent down to pick the small girl up, settling the brunette on one of her hips. "I missed you too Damon" she said, settling a small peck on my lips. "But next time that Klaus calls, can you please tell him that we have a family to raise over here?" I chuckled underneath my breath. Why was I chuckling, where was I? _

I woke up in a sweat, my sheets were tangled around my torso and I was having trouble thinking. What was that dream? In the vampire world, dreams _never_ mean nothing. With some effort, I untangled myself from the sheets. I treaded across the wood softly as I made my way down the hall. I passed Elena's room without so much as a glance and made my way down to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to grab a blood bad and closed the fridge, right where the door had only been stood Elena, staring right at me. "Holy shit Elena, what the hell are you doing up at this hour? It's three in the morning!" I said, checking the clock on the wall as I spoke. "I could ask you the same thing" she replied.

"I asked first" I returned smugly

"Well you know what they say" she said with a gleam in her eye "First the worst, second the best, third the dirty donkey".

**Ta-da! What did you think? I tried really hard with the paragraphing so correct me if need be! This was a filler chapter so I'm sorry that not much happened! Next up is a fiery confrontation with Stefan, Damon and Elena! I will rework the first chapter so it is better! **

**Read and Review!**


	3. I Love Him

**Author Note: Hello and welcome to the catastrophe that is my fan fiction, truth be told, I am having major writers block. It's eating my soul alive. So while I am writing this fiction I am starting another fiction on Rogan (X-Men)! If anyone has any opinions on how this story should go, please, please PM me! I am in dire need of a beta so if anyone is up for the challenge, please sent me your email and we can sort something out!**

I slammed the door of the fridge shut with a flick of my wrist. I stared Elena down with a menacing glower. Did she actually just quote a children's book at me? I walked her backwards until her hips hit the cool marble counter.

"Elena" I smirked "when have I ever been one for such childish sayings?" her chill grin swept over me like an icy breeze on a summers day.

"Damon" she moaned with a playful glint in her eyes, "loosen up" she trailed her delicate hands from my hips all the ways up to my shoulders, where she started kneading the tense muscles. "Always so uptight" she whispered; well maybe if I have to listen to my brother wining about his 'unfair' life, but when could I ever be considered uptight? She moved one hand to the base of my skull and started ghosting patterns with her fingers over my pale skin, my head lulled into the nook of her neck, pressing light kisses to the exposed veins that I was so eager to break through.

"Bite" she said, rather abruptly. "What?" I countered, my head snapping up from its comfortable resting place, "Bite" she repeated. "What? No Elena, I just, I can't!" I said in complete shock while she rolled her eyes at me, completely exasperated, "Yes Damon, you can, and you will" I groaned, the things that this woman makes me do. I swiped my finger over the fragile barrier protecting me from the lure of the sweetest nectar known to man. Every thought, every feeling, every memory, all things that were a given when vampires shared blood.

In an epiphany spurred on by Elena's genius, I put both hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer to meet my intense glare. I slammed my lips into hers, short and sweet. "You" I gasped "are a fucking genius". She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and gave an impish smile. "I have my moments". I threaded my fingers through her silky hair while gently caressing it away from her neck; I kissed her sweet spot for a second to warn her before plunging my teeth beneath layers of skin, cutting through to a point where heavenly liquid was pouring into my mouth, lavishing my tongue. Thoughts and memories washed over me like an estranged tidal wave, her parent's death, our first kiss, Jenna's death, Alaric's death. So much pain and suffering stirred to a bowl full of euphoria. I felt terrible for feeling so good. I hadn't given Elena enough credit, it takes a certain kind of person to go through this much and still get up every morning, determined to make her miserable life better. As I came to the end of what seemed like an everlasting loop of draught and famine, I was overcome by the relieving feeling of happiness, I saw images snapping by me, at a rate that no average man could ever begin to see, much less understand. Each picture was one of her and me; her emotions were my emotions, the everlasting love that she radiated. She loved me, it wasn't some facade forced on by a taboo sire bond, it was real, every moment of it was real.

"You love me?" I asked hopefully

"I love you" she confirmed.

Suddenly the future didn't look so dreadful. I took her lips again, not quite so forcefully this time. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she stood on the tips of her toes to get a better grasp on me. Out of the back of my mind, I heard a shuffling at the kitchen door that graced the presence of a rather familiar smell. I pulled back and stared at the door where a young man stood about six foot tall with shaggy brown hair and eyes familiar to Elena's.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted "what are you doing here?" I noticed an empty white bottle in his hand as he raised it. "Umm… do you guys have any milk?" Crap, out of all the people in the world, it had to be Jeremy; maybe he hadn't noticed the, "Holy fuck Elena! Did Damon bite you?" ok, never mind maybe he did notice.

I slowly traded backwards, minding that I didn't make any sounds that would bring attention to me. I successfully made it to the second door way before I hit a rather muscular wall. Ah shit. "Hello brother, don't mind me, Elena and I were just finishing off down here." With that I latched onto Elena's wrist and towed her out of the kitchen, leaving Jeremy and Stefan slack jawed, staring in awe at where we had just been standing, even from midway up the stairs I could hear them chanting profanities.

"Damon!" Elena hissed.

"Elena!" I smirked at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she seethed at me, enunciating every other word with a sharp jab to my shoulder.

"Jesus Elena! Calm down, it's not like they're going to figure out what happened between us"

"Not going to figure it out, god Damon can you hear yourself? We were just found in the kitchen, sucking each other's faces off, and me with two puncture marks in my neck and you think that they're 'not going to notice' for god sakes Damon, they're not stupid!"

I led her upstairs into the bedroom that she had chosen. "good night Elena" she just stormed off and collapsed onto her bed as I made my way back to my room and rifled through my drawers to find some clean clothing. I slipped into some plaid pyjama pants and slipped beneath the linen sheets that ley on my bed. And for the second time that night I fell asleep, but the difference was that this sleep, was completely dreamless.

I woke up the next morning to an empty house, by the smell of things, Elena and Stefan had left within a few hours of each other and Jeremy had left the night before. The usually bustling house was in a sense of serene quiet. It should be nice and relaxing but I found it completely unnerving. Before I had the opportunity to worry about the lack of bustling peoples, I heard the deafening sound of feet escorting stilettos across our hardwood floors. The whirlwind of blonde locks swept past me in a hurry to get to the basement. "Caroline?" I called out, she quickly whipped her head in my direction before disappearing behind the door, "Caroline?" I repeated. I follow the sound of her footsteps downstairs to the fridge where the blood was stored. I saw her ripping a strip of plastic from the container and downing all the red liquid in three- very manly -swigs. She slumped against the cabinet and slowly slid till she was purchased on the ground. Tears trickled down her face, slowly catching themselves on the curve of her cheek.

"It's Klaus, Damon" she sobbed "I love him."

**OK, so I know that this is far from one of my best chapters, and I know that I promised a big blow up between our favorite love triangle, but for a few more chapters you are going to have to suffice with awkward confrontations and pissed of little brothers. Also, I know that Jeremy was killed in the last TVD episode, and I'm trying to follow the general storyline of the TV series. So, I must warn you that Jeremy will die at some point in this fic. But it is up to you, the commenters, to tells me if he should be resurrected or not! Does anybody else think that Alaric and Jenna should be resurrected as well (in this story) because if you do, you really should tell me so!**

**And remember, more reviews + follows + favorites = faster writing and more inspiration!**


End file.
